Talk:Timeline of Hetalia: Axis Powers
Created this page, though it seems to be a little jumbly. Any suggestions on how to go about marking the timeline are much appreciated. Since the original "Hetalia Indexes" site is no more, I had to salvage the timeline from Himaruya's site and attempt to recall all of what was in there. Of course, there are also events NOT listed in the site timeline that are depicted in-series, so those can go here too. Ceras SanMarina 02:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Timeline Whoa! I never thought about this little page! This is a neat idea! Thanks for this page! This is really gonna help. Icelilly 19:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad I could help out with something new. It's a little hard to tell where to place some strips on the timeline (ie: "Buon San Valentino", which SEEMS to be somewhere in WWII judging by the uniforms and setting), but others shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Seeing as the published manga kind of retcons a few things in the webcomic version (the "Pact Of Steel", Japan's arrival, etc.), and Himaruya has been known to change a few details (like the exact point Italy started puberty, Tony's arrival), those changes/differences between versions will definitely be marked down too Ceras SanMarina 21:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Notes on the "Fall of Rome" and other dates Though some exact dates have not been outright shown in canon, it's assumed that by the timeline that Rome falls/dies in 476, as the "Eastern Roman Empire"'s fall (by the Ottomans) is given in 1453 for Byzantine/Ancient Greece on the official timeline. Germania's official profile places him as the one who dealt the killing blow to Rome, which would correspond with the 476 fall of the (Western) Roman Empire brought on by the Germanic people as well. The first meeting between China and Japan seems a little iffy, but going by history, 7th-8th MIGHT be what was intended for that point. Hungary's "Wedding Anniversary" on her original Kitayume profile was given as June 8th, 1867, which corresponds with the formation of Austria-Hungary. So although that's not featured on the site timeline, I thought it would fit in here. The original profile also clarified that their union/marriage was short-lived, so it can be assumed by that and Buon San Valentino that they've been living separate lives (for the most part) by the time of the "main storyline". The Italy brothers' birthdate (as a unified Italy) also felt necessary to add, since it was also gleaned from the original profiles. The Japan-centric events in the series took some time in researching for their actual counterparts. Birthdays probably won't be added, since some of the characters' birthdays were drastically retconned between the webcomic and published versions and it would be a little muddled. I've considered making an article or section somewhere for the definitions of a few terms in the series, like what the Japanese wiki article has (ie: "Catching a cold=economic recession"). We'll see! Ceras SanMarina 01:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC)